This invention relates to an occlusion device for the closure of physical apertures, such as vascular or septal apertures. More specifically, this invention relates to an occlusion device for the heart, having an articulated center post which allows the device to better conform to the contours of the heart.
Normally, permanently repairing certain cardiac defects in adults and children requires open heart surgery, a risky, expensive, and painful procedure. To avoid the risks and discomfort associated with open heart surgery, modern occlusion devices have been developed that are small, implantable devices capable of being delivered to the heart through a catheter. Rather than surgery, a catheter inserted into a major blood vessel allows an occlusion device to be deployed by moving the device through the catheter. This procedure is performed in a cardiac cathlab and avoids the risks and pain associated with open heart surgery. These modern occlusion devices can repair a wide range of cardiac defects, including patent foramen ovale, patent ductus arteriosus, atrial septal defects, ventricular septal defects, and may occlude other cardiac and non-cardiac apertures.
There are currently several types of occlusion devices capable of being inserted via a catheter including button devices, collapsible umbrella-like structures, and plug-like devices. A potential draw back to these devices is the difficulty in ensuring that the occluder conforms to the contours of the defect. Poor conformation to the defect results in poor seating of the device which decreases the ability of the device to occlude the defect. Ensuring the proper seating of an occlusion device once it has been deployed poses a continuing challenge given the uneven topography of the vascular and septal walls of each patient's heart. The challenge in designing an occluder which conforms to the uneven topography is compounded by the fact that the contours of each defect in each individual patient are unique.
Lack of conformation to the walls of the heart can place significant amounts of stress on the occlusion device and decrease fatigue life. Once deployed, different parts of the occluder may experience more or less stress as a result of the uneven topography. At some point, stressed parts of the occluder may break. Broken parts increase the likelihood of damage to the surrounding tissue and lead to patient anxiety.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an occlusion device that will occlude cardiac defects and will match the contours of the heart thereby increasing the life of the device and sealing ability while reducing damage the surrounding tissue.